The likelihood of long-term survival for patients with lung cancer is poorly defined by clinical stage and histopathological findings. Microarray identification of genes identified as prognostic for lung cancer have been published, although there exists a need for an accurate multigene quantitative polymerase chain reaction (PCR) assay that can predict risk of mortality among patients with lung cancer.